Gamer Ghoul
by ChaoticShock
Summary: Kaneki narrowly escapes Arima's final attack which would render him dead but a strange red lightning somewhat made him realize he's in a totally different place than before! it's Kaneki's turn to either abandon or help others in this new bright and colorful dimension he's landed in, In Gameindustri!
1. Chapter 1: New Encounters

'' **This is it...i've reached my limit.** '' Kaneki thought, After a short fight with Arima he understood his strength,the CCG's Reaper.

Kaneki was Kneeled down whilst severely injured, he could do naught but watch as Arima calmly walked towards him, his moms words echoed inside his mind '' _It's better to be hurt than to hurt others''._ He chuckled, he had foolishly thought that throughout his life without resisting the urge to fight back.

Kaneki noticed a presence and slowly turned his head upwards, There he was, Arima Kishou, CCG's Reaper, Kaneki just looked at him waiting for him to finish him off, and yet he didn't want to die yet, '' **You fought well, you managed to break Ixa's defensive barrier, but this is the end** ''

Kaneki couldn't do anything, his whole body was regenerating rapidly but one more attack and he would be dead, Arima raised his Quinque high showing off it's shine in the moonlight, before making it come crashing down like a fierce wolf on the prowl.

At the same moment Arima swung his Quinque, a red flash of lightning came crashing down from the heavens themselves, and managed to knock Arima back before gaining his stance again.

When Arima looked there was no Kaneki, it was like he had vanished completely but his blood was still fresh on the pavement so Kaneki must've been there '' **where did he go?** '' Arima thought before scouting the area for remaining ghouls.

Kaneki opened his eyes to only find himself inside a bright and thick forest '' **what happend?** '' Kaneki thought.

A few seconds later he could hear swords clashing he was confused as to what all this was and where he was, he managed slowly to bring himself to his feet, while his wounds still was regenerating he slowly walked towards the sounds.

Meanwhile in the distance, 4 CPU's/Goddesses was fighting each other for the one sole reason, who would rule Gameindustri?

'' **Just give up and die already!** '' a small girl in a white battle-suit shouted this whilst swinging her giant axe fiercely

'' **haha, how immature is this the best you can muster?** '' Said a tall girl with a green battle-suit while she was easily blocking the rapid attacks.

'' **It seems this fight isn't going anywhere** '' Did a girl in a black battle-suit say while panting heavily.

'' **should we really fight, this is getting boring!** '' Lastly the girl in a purple battle-suit say before slowly laying on the ground almost on the verge of sleeping because of intense boredom.

'' **what the hell is this, where am i, and why are they flying?** '' Kaneki had so many questions yet none would be answered.

'' **why don't we first try to get rid of one?** '' a mysterious voice said, Kaneki looked around but saw none other than those 4 girls, which took it calmly.

'' **Well which one should we take out first then?** '' the white girl asked.

'' **What about Purple heart...Neptune?** '' the mysterious voice answered.

''I **can agree to** **that** '' Did the white girl say '' **Indeed...she would become an obstacle later** '' did the green girl say in agreement.

Kaneki didn't know what to do his wounds had healed significantly, and if needed he would be ready to intervene the battle, but he thought '' **Should i really interrupt this?, they look very strong...but then again i can't leave that purple girl alone** '' As he thought this he preemptively put on his mask.

Yamori's words echoed in his head '' _All the liabilities in this world are due to the inadequacies of the person involved._ '' Kaneki clenched his fist harder '' **I'll help her, i don't want to be weak anymore, i want to protect if needed** '' he said in a whisper while slowly walking towards the 4 girls.

'' **Hahahahaha, So sorry!** '' did the black girl shout.

All 3 girls had surrounded the so-called Purple Heart, and was ready to charge at her '' **what's the meaning of this?** '' the purple girl said nervously.

At that moment they all charged at her, sword high, axe high, spear high, all the purple girl could do was try to block but it would be for nothing.

Before they could hit her 3 red pulsating tendrils had smacked them all into the earth itself, they all got back on their feet looking either surprised or baffled.

'' **What happend?** '' Did the green girl say whilst holding her head with one hand.

'' **If you should fight an opponent, it would be more fair if you went one at a time, 3 against 1 is a little unfair don't you think?** '' Kaneki said calmly while walking towards them with only his Ghoul eye piercing them with a cold stare.

'' **W-who are you?** '' Did the black girl say nervously because she was staring at the 4 kagunes Kaneki had on his back.

Finally Kaneki stopped walking when he stood right beneath the purple girl which also looked at him with wide eyes, '' **They call me** '' he said while slowly raising his hand and cracking his index finger which gave a horrible chill down their spines '' **Eyepatch** ''

Soo this was my first Crossover ever, or rather my first writing ever made!

i expect critics, and tell me if i should continue it!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

'' **Eyepatch?** '' Did the black girl say nervously as she didn't understand the sight before her eyes, this was their first time seeing a ghoul.

'' **Umm you above me?** '' Kaneki looked at the purple girl, '' **what is it?** '' she said trying to hold her cool as best as she could.

'' **Get out of here** '' Kaneki said reassuringly whilst trying to look as friendly as possible despite him having his mask on '' **Huh?** '' The purple girl couldn't understand why he even helped her in the first place, so she took the opportunity to ask.

'' **I appreciate your help before...but who are you?, even more importantly what are you?** '' Kaneki could hear there was a sliver of curiosity in her tone, and just from him appearing he could see the other 3 girls also wanted answers before doing any rash or reckless actions.

'' **Well it doesn't seem like this place is the same as before...soo you say i'm the only ghoul in this place?, or rather world?** '' Kaneki felt despair crawl on his spine yet again like when he faced Arima, but at the same time he was relieved someplace he could live a new life.

'' **A ghoul?...what's a ghoul?** '' did the green girl say, '' **Ugh!** '' Kaneki quickly closed his mouth with his hand '' **Dammit!, i shouldn't have said my thoughts out loud, now they know what i am!** '' Thought inside his mind cursing his carelessness.

'' **Well, i'm sorry...i can't say that** '' Kaneki said, but he thought of a plan '' **These people know nothing of ghouls that's for sure but if i tell them all about ghouls, would they be able to accept me as i am?** ''

While kaneki was deep in thought the green girl repeated again '' **Umm soo what are you?** '' This snapped Kaneki out of his deep thoughts and he realized '' **Rather save this purple girl first** '' .

Kaneki took his stance, with his Kagunes wiggling excitedly, '' **You wanted to take this purple girl above me down first right?, well then i'll protect her when the odds are this unfair** ''

'' **Let's take him down aswell then!** '' did the white girl say '' **There's no time, take his sides i'll take him frontally!** ''

Kaneki used this opportunity to wrap one of his kagunes around the purple girl '' **What!?** '' she was caught off-guard not knowing what he had intended she tried to struggle intensly.

'' **Relax, i'm just gonna place you out of this fight, i'll show you this fight is pointless** '' and just as Kaneki said he used his Kagune to place her right outside of range so no attacks would hit her

'' **Soo** '' He cracked his fingers yet again more intimidatingly '' **Who's gonna go first?** '' Kaneki said.

'' **Stop acting so goddamn confident!** '' the white girl charged in with her giant axe.

'' _Touka, Hide, Manager, Hinami, Ryouko, everyone, i don't know where you are now but i'll show you that i have become strong enough to protect others''_ Kaneki made this vow inside himself, now he had to pay attention to his sides and his front, or they would hit him!

'' **Take this!** '' She swung her giant axe down fiercely, but as soon as it came down, it came back up just as fast, Kaneki's kagunes wasn't for show.

'' **Even though they are 3, these girls are easy compared to Arima, this is a pointless fight indeed** '' He said inside his mind.

'' **Impressive, you're truly more than those humans we rule** '' Did the green girl say whilst still attacking him from the side.

'' **Are you some kind of new Goddess that's gonna take our rules!?** '' Did the black girl say with fear in her voice of that it might be true.

'' **How...can you both... be so..Ridiculous!** ''

Kaneki spun around making a whirl-wheel thus making them all fall back.

'' **I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, i don't even know what this world is!** '' Kaneki yelled sadden '' **My only reason for interfering with you people was that i wanted to protect that girl!''** Kaneki pointed towards the purple girl.

'' **But why protect me?** '' did the purple girl ask, '' **You have no reason since you don't know me** ''

'' **I do have a reason...** '' Kaneki said looking into the sky '' **i've lost so many people, family, friends, my home...it's all gone, and when others are in trouble...i still seek to help them, because i'm not letting my old friends down ever again** ''

Kaneki looked directly at the purple girl, and she looked back into the only eye she could see, his black and red ghoul eye.

'' **I just wanted to protect you, is there need for more reason?** '' Kaneki said, sounding yet again reassuring.

The purple girl began getting red cheeks, she had no idea who he was but he was truly someone special.

'' **soo what's all your names?, and why are you all fighting?** '' Kaneki asked.

'' **I'm Vert** '' Proclaimed the green girl.

'' **My name is Noire** '' did the black girl proclaim while still being a little bit nervous against Kaneki.

'' **Tch, why should i say my name to you?** '' did the white girl angrily lash out, '' **You don't need to, i just wanted to know, since i feel you people are special in someway** '' Kaneki said calmly.

The white girl did now begin to blush crimson red whilst looking down '' **I-i'm Blanc.** '' she said not wanting to look him in the eye.

Kaneki turned around and awaited the purple girl's answer '' **I'm Neptune** ''

'' **Hmm Vert, Noire, Blanc, and Neptune, why are you all fighting?** '' Kaneki asked curiously.

'' **We are fighting over the Shares of our countries, and the title of true goddess!** '' did Vert, Blanc and Noire say simultaneously.

'' **Why not settle for peace?** '' did Kaneki say with a blank expression.

'' **I already tried that** '' did Neptune say directly '' **But their so stubborn that they want the Shares for themselves** ''

Kaneki closed his eyes and thought about it for a while '' **Soo these 'Shares' increase your innate powers i'm guessing?** ''

'' **That's right** '' Did Vert say.

'' **What about we make an agreement, i'll help you all in every way i can but you gotta make peace with eachother** '' Kaneki looked at each and every one of them sorrowly '' **War and fighting is never the answer, trust me...i know** '' It reminded him of Aogiri, and the CCG he just had escaped, he was lucky to be alive.

'' **Fair deal** '' did Vert say, Kaneki looked surprised at her '' **Do you mean it?!** '' He blurted out.

'' **Yes, i don't want to fight when someone as powerful and mysterious as you are here, that being said...** '' Vert went all the way over to Kaneki and began examining him all over '' **you're bodily structure is incredible and your tentacles on your back look like they have exceptional powers** '' she said amazed.

Kaneki chuckled '' **It's name is a Kagune, it's something i can control like my own hands** '' Kaneki replied, '' **Amazing** ''.

'' **Soo we've told you our names, and you've seen our faces wanna begin explaining us your story?** '' Did Neptune say.

'' **Certainly but first let me just do this** '' Kaneki began unzipping his mask '' **Please...** '' he said hesitantly '' **don't be afraid of how my eyes work, i'm just a Half-ghoul to be precise** ''.

There they saw it, a young stunning and confident guy with a normal eye and a Ghoul eye '' **My name is Kaneki Ken, I apologize about before, but when i fight they call me Eyepatch, because of this** '' He raised his mask which was in his hand.

'' **Soo this red eye is something the kagune does to you**?'' did Noire say.

'' **Well not exactly, it's more like when i use my Kagune powers my eye activates, and it's only one eye because i'm Half Ghoul, Half Human** ''

'' **That's awesome...** '' Did Blanc accidentally blurt out, '' **Thanks Blanc** '' Kaneki said smiling, Making her yet again blush.

'' **Wait** '' Did Vert say '' **Didn't you earlier shout out that you didn't know what world this is?, how did you come here**?''

'' **It's a long story** '' did Kaneki say while at this point the ghoul eye disappeared and his Kagunes vanished.

'' **I would rather want to explain this later, so why don't you all go to each your respectable country and rest for now?** '' he said cheerfully.

'' **Fine then** '' Did Noire say '' **I wanted to take a shower anyway since all this fighting has made me sweaty** ''

'' **Take care Noire** '' did Kaneki say sincerely '' **Thank you Kaneki** '' in the next instant she was gone, like teleportation.

But Vert wouldn't go just yet '' **Just answer this one thing before i go, precisely because you're a Half-half, doesn't that mean your so-called Kagunes is inferior to a full ghoul?** '' she said wondering.

'' **Believe it or not but a person like me...a person that has place in both worlds, are superior to a full ghoul** '' he said proudly.

'' **B-bye Kaneki, visit my country sometime alright?** '' Blanc said while still blushing, '' **Sure, i promise** '' now Blanc teleported, But Kaneki just realized something.

'' **Where am i going to sleep tonight?** '' Kaneki asked wondering.

'' **C-come with me** '' To his surprise he turned around to see Neptune blushing aswell, mabye because she just said that?

'' **It was a pleasure to meet you Kaneki, if you get the time do plan to visit me, i'll be waiting** '' Kaneki didn't know if Vert just said that to tease him or because he really was That interesting to her, mabye both.

Now Vert was the one to teleport, Kaneki sighed '' **Soo where to Neptune?** '' As he asked this he noticed she was still blushing a bit '' **T-take my hand** '' She extended her hand out for him to hold onto, and at the same time Kaneki took it, he felt like he would stretch like rubber, like some kind of force was using his body like a squishy toy, '' **Soo this is how they travel, how can she not feel the weirdness?** '' he thought.

When it was over he found himself inside a giant room, with bright colorful objects all around, he must be in some kind of luxury house!

but the real surprise came when he looked out the window to see a city filled with people and technology, '' **Ehmm Neptune, what city is this?** '' He asked curiously.

'' **Kaneki Ken** '' Neptune said solidly '' **Welcome to my city, Planeptune** ''.

he continued to look out the window amazed to how the city looked like, '' **Seems like...i found my new Anteiku** '' he said Happily He turned around to face Neptune '' **Neptune** '' '' **Yes Kaneki?** '' He looked her directly in the eyes, '' **Thank you, for this and for giving me new hope** '' He said Sincerely.

Neptune did yet again begin to blush '' **W-well time to revert back** '' she said tiredly.

Before Kaneki could ask what she meant she was surrounded by different colors and alot of light, when the light was gone what he saw was a little girl with pink hair, he was left puzzled and had to ask '' **What happend to Neptune?** ''

She giggled and ran against Kaneki, he had no idea what she would do and caught him completely off-guard when she hugged him '' **This is my normal form dummy! i'm still Neptune!** '' She said cheerfully.

'' **Normal...form?** '' Seems like Kaneki still had alot to learn from this world, '' **Wait, then why are you hugging me?** '' he said still puzzled.

She let go of him and looked him straight in the face with a big blush on each cheek '' **Well, that was because you wanted to protect me before so this is my thanks** '' she began again to hug him tightly, he could feel the warmth of her body and how sincere she was '' **Soo thank you Kaneki, i appreciate your help** ''

Kaneki chuckled '' **don't thank me yet** '' he said before letting himself out of the hug '' **I still need to complete what i said, and what i've promised to my old friends** '' He closed his eyes remembering the times he had with Hide, and Touka, how Anteiku burned down, and how they died for him.

'' **I still need to make Vert, Noire, and Blanc agree to Peace, then and only then you can thank me Neptune** '' He patted her on the head.

'' **you're really something else, i'm glad that you'll stay here in Planeptune with me!** '' she said.

'' **I guess, my real challenge starts now** '' He said Confidently.

No matter where Arima was, no matter where the world he once knew was with the CCG, he promised he would show his strength to this world and make it peaceful, so he could show humans, that Ghouls and humans are alike.

Man, i had Writers block for some days before doing this, it's really hard when you gotta think like the characters, but Second chapter done!


	3. Chapter 3: Avenir

As the day continued it became nightfall, Kaneki used the entire first day to explore his new home, It was incredibly big!, The living room was as big as a swimming hall only difference was there was not water here, only giant piles of different games, The kitchen was twice as giant but throughout all the technology it would seem Kaneki was relieved to spot a coffee machine standing on one of the shelves, But he was sure it wouldn't be as great of a coffee because Kaneki was used to create the coffee from scratch to completion because of the Manager's guidance through the horrors of his original world.

Kaneki was surprised when he was introduced to his room, He never figured that the rooms in this world would be so enormous, but it was as simple as a room could be, it had a bed, One closet, A desk, and a doorway to his own little bathroom, After all that's happend today Kaneki couldn't care less about taking a shower he would rather want to lay down on the bed as soon as possible, after the day he just had it was understandable, and in less than a minute he had slowly drifted into his own dreaming.

But even while dreaming he couldn't relax, The CCG, Aogiri Tree, Anteiku Burning, Arima Kishou, inside his own mind they all still haunted him, was he really sent to another world or was this all some kind of virtual reality?, surely Yamori's torture wasn't fake since he saw images in his dream about the red-headed centipede which Yamori stuck inside his ear, What would happen if that red lightning hadn't saved him?, he would be dead by the hands of Arima, And he still regretted not being able to do anything when the inevitability of the Quinque came crashing against Ryouko's head, but the darkness suddenly went away, like a tidal wave of water it all vanished into a bright and colorful blue sky all around, When he looked around he saw a figure beckoning him to come closer, he couldn't quite see who the figure exactly was as for some reason her entire figure was darkened, She spoke directly and hurriedly to Kaneki.

'' **I don't have much time i've already used too much power getting here, so i'll get straight to the point, You Kaneki Ken you have to stop Avenir before it's too late, Their production of factories have massively decreased nature in the land, You have to stop them, I'm entrusting this task to you** ''

Before Kaneki could ask or question her the entire space around him warped, and the blue sky fell back into darkness, Kaneki began to fall and fall and fall, until he saw a giant smiling mouth which was ready to swallow him whole '' **N-no!** '' Kaneki yelled while covering his eyes and hoping for this to end.

Kaneki's eyes shot open and as he woke up it was clear he still wasn't over what happend.

'' **Arrgghh-GAAAAAAAAAAH!** '' a horrible scream filled the house and he noticed he had clearly cried and was sweating intensely.

'' **Kaneki what's wrong?!, Did something happen!?** '' Neptune had ran across the whole house to the origin of the scream, and she was still looking at him with worried eyes.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Kaneki could finally begin to relax '' **Is this a punishment, or a remainder not to forget?** '' Kaneki thought, He slowly began to sit on the side of the bed whilst looking down '' **It's fine Neptune, i just had a bad dream that's all** ''.

Neptune still looked worried at Kaneki and had her doubts but she trusted him '' **Alright then** '' she went back to her cheerful mode '' **Geez you're such a downer you know that, you've slept like through the entire morning!, and i had none to talk to while you were sleeping** '' Now Neptune was pouting at Kaneki.

Kaneki couldn't help but laugh '' **Hahaha, Sorry** '' He said smiling sheepishly while touching the back of his head '' **Anything i missed?** '' he asked.

'' **Well you missed breakfast, and that's an important deal of daily life, So take this!** '' What she had in her hand was a little plastic cup with pudding inside.

This reminded Kaneki he couldn't eat normal food so he had to come up with some kind of excuse, the only way for now to hold back his hunger was good ordinary coffee.

'' **Sorry, i'm not that hungry anyway, but what's more importantly for me could i make some coffee?** ''

Neptune began frowning at Kaneki '' **That's no good!, if you don't eat, Then your health will worsen!** '' She said while opening the plastic cup and began to eat the pudding herself.

The moment she opened the cup Kaneki felt sick, but he knew this would happen, The taste and even the smell of normal food would become something much worse for him as a ghoul, '' **Kuh...it smells like a rotten horse crap that's been sitting in the sun for like forever** '' If he closed his nostrils with his hand he knew Neptune would become suspicious so he endured through it.

'' **A-anyway, i think i'll begin to make some coffee for myself, Nothing better to freshen up myself as a ghoul** '' He said cheerfully with a sliver of sarcasm.

'' **Alrighty, Are you sure you don't want the rest of this pudding?** '' She asked looking at Kaneki with puppy eyes.

'' **Hehe, thanks for the offer but i'll help myself to some coffee instead** '' He went over to the coffee machine, filled it with the coffee beans, some water, and then he just had to wait for it to finish.

When he thought about it, it was a long time ago since he got any food, the latest he remembers was drinking coffee at Anteiku right before it was attacked, But he knew sooner or later he wouldn't be able to satisfy his hunger with only coffee, as he waited for the coffee he dug his hands inside his pockets, he was surprised to notice he had something in them, when he took it out it was the special sugar cubes the Manager had given him, it was something that could hold his hunger away better than normal coffee so he was a little relieved.

While Kaneki was thinking Neptune took the opportunity to play a prank on him '' **Aiiieee, Duper Dive!** '' She jumped on Kaneki clinging to him on his back, He had already felt her presence come running but decided to let it go her way, He was happy to somewhat get a normal life back.

'' **Hehe, what are you doing Neptune?** ''

'' **I'm playing climb the tree, but it's hard since the tree is soo small!** '' Her grip on Kaneki had loosen so she slowly was falling down until she hit the floor, Kaneki realized something and took the opportunity to ask Neptune while waiting for his coffee.

'' **I don't think i ever asked but what's the names of the other countries that the goddess's rule?** ''

Neptune stood up dusting off her skirt before taking a seat.

'' **Well firstly there's Planeptune which is my country** '' She said while proudly waving her hand all over the place.

'' **Next is Lastation, Which is Noire's country** '' She pointed towards the window and Kaneki could only see a slight bit of the country.

'' **Third is Leanbox** '' Neptune continued '' **Which is Vert's country** ''

'' **Fourth and final** '' Neptune said while beginning to sound tired '' **Is Lowee, Which is Blanc's country** ''

A beeping could be heard behind Kaneki, He turned around and saw the coffee was ready to be filled in a cup, which he began to do while talking with Neptune.

'' **And none of the countries are friends with each other?** '' He asked curiously

'' **Well we are able to journey to the different countries and we are trading resources daily, But i guess it's just important to become the true goddess** '' Neptune said sounding a teeny bit sad.

'' **No point in sobbing over unnecessary stuff** '' Kaneki said noticing the sadness Neptune had in her tone, He turned to face her with his coffee in one hand '' **I'm the one that deals with that stuff, So i'm certain peace will come** '' He said smiling.

He began to take a sip of the coffee '' **Hmm regular, mild, there's no flavor** '' he thought to himself, But that would soon change when he dropped the special sugar cube inside it, yet again he took a sip '' **Ahh that's better, like a combination of formality and elegance is dancing on my tongue** '' he thought to himself liking the coffee.

He could feel the hunger subside it was fantastic not to think about eating anything anymore, and he would probably never be able to eat anyone in this cheerful world.

After some time he immediately remembered it and looked hesitantly at Neptune as to see if she knew anything.

'' **What's wrong Kaneki?** '' She said puzzled to the look he gave him.

'' **Do you know anything by the name Avenir?** ''

Neptune sat for a while thinking to herself, when a couple of minutes had passed she gave him a straight answer, '' **I have no idea what that is, some kind of thingy?** ''

Kaneki thought about the figure and the dream he had, she said that he would be tasked with it and it did seem somewhat real.

'' **Any idea how i can get out on the streets?, i think i'm gonna search for some information** ''

'' **Ahh that's right** '' She took out a small contraption that was just big enough to fit in his hand '' **since the people don't know you i'll have to teleport you right outside of town, but don't worry one press on it and you're out and press again and you're here!, Handy right?** '' she said smiling.

Kaneki made sure to still have his mask ready in his pocket only for emergencies, and he still had the somewhat beaten-up clothes he got from fighting with Arima, it would be a perfect disguise, '' **A traveller comming to a foreign city** '' He thought to himself chuckling '' **Thanks Neptune, then i'll be off** ''

'' **Take care!** '' She said waving.

As soon as he pressed the button the area around him warped, it was like a vortex of different colors that just swirled around, and the next second he was standing right outside the city.

'' **I hope that dream wasn't lying** '' He thought to himself, before walking into the city.

 **-43 minutes later-**

Kaneki had gone around everywhere and asked everyone about Avenir but to no avail, it seemed like Avenir was either a hoax or something people didn't know of in Planeptune, He found himself a bench he was relieved to finally rest his legs a bit, looking up at the sky he didn't know what to do, the dream seemed soo real at that moment before it plunged itself back into the darkness.

'' **Why can't i find it?** '' He said not noticing that he blurted it out.

'' **Find what?** '' An unknown voice spoke from his side, Kaneki looked to find a girl with brown long hair, dark blue trench coat, and overall grinning fairly upon seeing Kaneki.

'' **Are you lost?** '' She asked him.

'' **No...it's just that i'm looking for a certain something but it seems like none knows what it is** '' He said sighing.

She took a seat on the bench next to him while thinking what it might have been Kaneki could look for.

'' **Well before anything the name's IF** '' She said extending arm to him for a handshake, he took it '' **Kaneki Ken** '' he said.

She stared at him for some time '' **That's an unusual name, I like it** '' She said grinning, Kaneki chuckled.

'' **Soo what are ya looking for?** '' IF asked.

'' **Something called Avenir but it's like none around here knows it, or am i completely losing it?** '' He said questioning himself.

'' **Well of course no one around here knows that, Avenir is a company in Lastation** '' she said smiling.

Kaneki's eyes widen so that's why some of the industrial information is only limited to a certain country!, Kaneki stood up preparing to leave but had no idea how to get to Lastation so he decided to ask.

'' **You have any idea how to get to Lastation?** '' he said.

'' **Sure it's always nice to help a friendly face around here, there's checkpoints around here where you can take transportation to the different countries, c'mon i'll show you the** **way** '' Standing up from the bench she began to walk.

While they walked IF began to ask questions about Kaneki and where he had been since he didn't know much, he evaded most of the questions and other times he told her it was confidential.

Kaneki began thinking what she said '' _Sure it's always nice to help a friendly face around here_ '' he didn't know how his face could be considered friendly after all the fighting he's done with the CCG, he was wanted after all.

'' **That's the checkpoint over there, i think you just need to do some paperwork then you're ready to go, anything else?** '' She asked cheerfully.

'' **Any way i can repay you for helping me?** '' Kaneki asked wondering.

'' **Don't mention it, though if you're really interested you can ask the Guild about me, then they'll surely show you which tasks and quests i'm on and then you can join me, but i gotta warn ya, you gotta be strong** '' She said sounding very serious about it.

'' **Guild?** '' Kaneki asked.

'' **I'll tell the details at another time, but again more importantly you gotta be strong to associate with the Guild** '' She repeated sounding yet again serious.

Kaneki couldn't help but laugh and after he was done laughing he smiled at IF '' **Don't worry if it comes to it i'll protect you** '' He said smiling.

'' **Great news, And if you also have no idea about the Guild just ask around Planeptune they know it for sure, well see you later Kaneki!** '' She said walking in the opposite direction waving a hand backwards.

As soon as he went inside he needed to do all kinds of paperwork for clarification and verification about himself, he wanted to give minimum details about himself, but if he wanted to travel to Lastation it would seem he needed to fill in the papers.

 **-17 minutes later-**

The guard walked over to Kaneki seemingly satisfied with the papers '' **It's all done Sir, you're ready to travel when wanted** ''

'' **Thanks** '' Kaneki replied walking over to what seemingly looked like an air balloon which would take him to Lastation, As soon as they began flying he could feel excitement and bravery fill him '' **Time to do this, i should also get the help of Noire aswell, it is her country after all** '' He thought, '' **Next stop Lastation** '' Kaneki said looking over the horizon with the giant steamy city filling the area, it would seem this journey would be longer than he expected.


	4. Chapter 4: Lastation

'' **Welcome to Lastation, the land of Black Regality** '' a speaker shrieked as soon as they landed.

Only a few steps into Lastation and he could already feel it was wrong, the country felt polluted and the clouds were dark. As he wanted to remain anonymous his only option was to equip his mask. If he went by another alias then it wouldn't be necessary to give any personal information about himself on this country, but he felt his biggest objective to do was to find Noire and ask about any information on Avenir, there was no time to waste.

As he wandered deeper and deeper into the City he felt the area was more like a olden technology city unlike Planeptune, it was like a city with the theme of steampunks, even some areas it was either damaged or collapsed, it didn't feel pleasant at all, the continuous clanking of machines and clockworks echoed throughout the City, the people more likely had raggedy clothes and not everyone here was as wealthy as in Planeptune, mabye because of Avenir, the wealth had fallen?

'' **Did Avenir do this? It seems like something or someone destroyed this part of the city** '' Kaneki thought to himself, stepping around the fallen debris it seemed that dust and decay had taken over the crumbling stones, something had happend and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

He went around to merchants, to ask if any of them knew where Noire might be located. To his surprise they didn't know anyone by the name Noire. '' **Hmm perhaps the CPU's hide their real names in order to walk around normally?** '' He wondered.

Instead he asked the people who ruled this country and where to find her, they directed him to a place called The Basilicom. It seemed to be a place where they either worshipped, or discussed political matters. Kaneki was also surprised at the fact the people living here weren't afraid of him despite him having his mask on, and was relieved he could still get answers even though he wasn't showing his whole face.

He slowly opened the enormous doors at the entry of the Basilicom, As soon as he went inside guards rushed over to stop Kaneki and surrounded him, He took a moment to process why they were so hostile to him, and then asked.

'' **Why are you all pointing your weapons at me? I'm only here to speak with your ruler** ''

Mabye it was the mask, had intimidated them enough to think he would attack Noire?, Or mabye was he just a threat because of his appearence all in all, with his ghoul mask and the remnants of his Aogiri clothes it would be understandable.

'' **This is not an area for outsiders like yourself, So scram!** '' a guard yelled.

'' **Look, I'm just looking for-** ''

'' **We could care less what business you have with Black Heart, Now get going!** '' Another guard shouted towards Kaneki.

Kaneki cracked his index finger while staring at the guard infront of him who was quivering in fear at the intense stare of Kaneki's ghoul eye which was a terrifying sight, when Kaneki got serious.

'' **Let me rephrase then.** **Where is Black Heart?** '' He said with a tone as deep and terrifying as possible.

The guard infront of him threw his weapon and began to talking '' **W-we don't know at some point today she just v-vanished from the Basilicom!** '' he said hoping Kaneki would leave as to never be stared at again, they were afraid and terrified at the sight of Kaneki, It would be felt that he had an dark aura to him, an aura telling the guards he's a person that's been through hell and out again.

'' **I see, I appreciate your** **help** '' His voice was a stiff and cold tone **''But t** **he next time you point your weapons at me again, I'll make you regret it** '' Kaneki said coldly, He cracked another finger which the guards couldn't bear to listen anymore so they retreated into the Basilicom.

Kaneki turned around and walked out of the entrance to the Basilicom, The doors shut tight behind him with a slam.

'' **Why were the guards so hostile? I thought the places where Goddess's reside would be peaceful? Dammit i'm not going anywhere standing here! I hope Noire isn't in some trouble** '' Kaneki thought to himself.

'' **I might aswell look around for any other leads. Any information helps,** '' he mused.

 **\- 1 Hour and 19 Minutes later -**

No luck. There wasn't even a single person that knew where Noire or the so-called Black Heart was. They would only direct back him to the Basilicom. He was tired from so much walking around, So he found a small cafeteria. It was nearly empty, but atleast it had chairs so he could rest his legs, He found the nearest wooden chair and sat himself down feeling relief of resting, A woman at the other side of the cafeteria walked towards him with a confused expression.

'' **Who are you?** '' she asked wondering why a person with a mask would enter her cafeteria.

'' **Pardon the intrusion. I just needed to rest my legs for a bit; it's a hard city** '' Kaneki said.

She felt like a genuine nice person so what harm would there be in taking his mask off?

'' **Hmm...why would you walk around with a mask that creepy, when you're so cute?** '' she asked smiling.

'' **Heh. Thanks** '' Kaneki said, smiling back. The only thing he could do was smile when someone complimented him; he was unaccustomed to love and romance, so he brushed it off as merely words of admiration.

'' **Well,** **while we're at it,** '' she said, taking a seat opposite him, '' **You look capable...so do you think you could do me a favor?** '' She said looking at Kaneki.

'' **I know i'm asking out of nowhere but it's an urgent problem, so even foreigners like yourself are welcome to help** ''

'' **Depends on the favor,** '' Kaneki said, looking hesitantly at the woman.

'' **Aw, don't look like that, it'll probably be easy for someone like you!** '' she said reassuringly. '' **We've recently begun having troubles with our trade routes. A large monster appeared one day and now it's halting the merchants. That's where you come in, do you think you can defeat it?** '' she asked

Kaneki knew he didn't have the time to run around doing small jobs, but what could he do?, he felt it was best to find the one ruling the country first, but since Noire was nowhere to be found he figured he might as well. '' **Don't worry, I'll take care of it** '' Kaneki said. He was interested to see how the monsters would be able to attack him, since he didn't think that the monsters would be made of Quinques, And that the strength of a ghoul is four to seven times stronger than a normal human.

'' **Oh, I totally forgot! I'm Chian,** '' she said, smiling sheepishly.

'' **Kaneki Ken,** '' he replied, while putting his mask on once again. '' **So, where's this route i gotta find?** '' he asked.

'' **Just go directly east from here, and you'll soon see a bridge. Cross the bridge, and bam! You're there,** '' she said, smiling.

'' **Fine then, I'll come back when I've dealt with the monster,** '' Kaneki said, as he slowly walked toward the door.

'' **Wait!** '' Chian shouted. '' **You don't have any weapons, how will you defeat it?** '' she asked, biting her lip with a worried look.

'' **Don't worry, Chian, i know a thing or two about combat. It's fine; I'll come back alive no matter the cost,** '' Kaneki said firmly.

When Kaneki arrived at the route, it was atleast out of the city, and it was less filled with smoke and the smell of oil out here. The trees grew in the distance and he went further on ahead toward a pleasant forest. Kaneki took a deep breath. '' **Nothing more refreshing than the smell of nature - Now to find that monster.** ''

 **\- 11 Minutes later -**

He couldn't find the monster anywhere; he scouted along the route, hoping that it would jump out in an attempt to ambush him. As he trudged along into the forest he began to hear something... A struggle? No - _fighting_? Yes! It seemed as if someone was attacking or was in the middle of combat. As he headed for the origin of the sounds, he finally saw a face he recognized.

'' **Tch - such a fool to attack me. Those monsters come out of nowhere; it's annoying!** '' Black Heart said before returning into her normal form. Kaneki stepped away from the cover of the bushes to greet her.

'' **Hey, Noire.** ''

As soon as Kaneki spoke, she froze. turning slowly around, she immediately knew it was the ghoul from before that had slammed her into the ground before she could attack Neptune.

'' **H-hey. What are you doing here, Kaneki?** '' she asked nervously, slightly trembling at the memory of his attack, and the fearsome look of the mask.

Kaneki unzipped his mask, knowing it was a better way to have a conversation with an acquaintance, and that it was obvious she was tensed up when he had it on '' **I am on a job here, to defeat a large monster that would be around these parts. Have you seen it?** '' Kaneki asked curiously.

'' **No, but I've killed alot of small monsters around here. I really have no idea where they're coming from,** '' she said.

'' **Wanna join me in finding and defeating that large monster? I mean, it _is_ your country, after all,** '' Kaneki chuckled.

'' **Fine. I'll join you. But it's not like i want to. Or that i like you. It's to protect the people of this land.** '' Noire had begun fidgeting.

'' **Alrighty. It's always more fun to be around someone than to be alone, am i right?** '' Kaneki said...But Noire kept quiet.

Kaneki and Noire had encountered several small monsters but they were no match for the CPU and the ghoul, Kaneki had noticed these monsters were not worth fighting, since they could hardly do any damage, but Noire was in a full swing.

Running head-on toward a monster, she drew her sword across it's body, jumped above it, and sliced its back. She stood there in a posture of victory as the monster vanished into nothingness, Kaneki noticed that every time she killed a monster, a noticeable small bar had appeared above her and then disappeared again. What _was_ that bar?

'' **Hey,** '' Noire said, sounding annoyed. '' **Shouldn't you also attack, since you wanted fight?** ''

Kaneki saw a small slime jumping in his direction. He was curious as to what they would do to him, so he raised his fists. '' **Nothing personal,** '' he thought, before grabbing the slime mid air. '' **What's this monster called?** '' Kaneki asked, whilst still holding the slime in his hand. Its gooey mass felt unpleasant, like an octopus that would hold on tight to his hand.

'' **They're called dogoos. Extremely weak and one of the first monsters one would encounter if adventuring,** '' she said, sheathing her sword.

Kaneki raised his hand upwards slinging the dogoo around, and then slammed his hand down. It crashed against the ground, generating a small crater. The dogoo vanished. Just like all monsters but...something strange happened. He had wanted to see if he had the same bar above himself that Noire had...and he did!

But it was labeled _Level_ , and Kaneki couldn't tell what his level was, because all it read was '' **N/A.** '' Noire noticed this as well, and appeared to be confused.

'' **Weird. I wonder why you don't have any level? Maybe it's because you're what you said...a so-called Ghoul. Would that mean your strength is superior than this world's calculation?** '' Noire wondered.

If Kaneki had an answer, he would have explained right away. He closed his eyes. '' **If I go all out I should have alot of kagunes...what about my Kakuja? Would _that_ be the reason my level is boosted above th-** ''

Kaneki noticed a presence coming at him, a spine chilling sensation as if some emotional spider tucked at his spinal nerves, sending crude tones of primal fear into his brain. A giant arm slammed against Kaneki's chest, it's shape and form blurred by motion, flexible in motion yet hard as concrete on impact. Air got squezzed out of his lounges, bones groaned and cracked in protest and Kaneki found himself gasping and heaving for air, mouth wide open with a primal hunger as he soared away, crashing through branches and twigs of trees a good 10 meters away.

''Kaneki!'' Noire yelled with worry.

She tried to run to his aid but the monster grabbed Noire with incredible strength. Her face shifted from frustration to fear as it became apparent that there would be no easy escape. The grip, while solid at first, started to tighten around Noire's frame, making her wiggle in a weak, futile protest. She could feel the pressure on her body was becoming unbearable, the grip starting to tremble with tension and pressure, if she had only transformed before it grabbed her.

''Aaaaahhh!'' Noire yelled with agony.

In a bush there was Kaneki. He coughed blood up several times. '' **H-how did that monster damage me? It's not a goddamn Quinque!** '' Kaneki thought.

At that same moment, he heard Noire's yell - it filled him with memories, of it all, Aogiri, Anteiku. If he ever let one die again, then he wouldn't be able to face anyone ever again. Kaneki raised himself to his feet. His ghoul eye had appeared, 2 kagunes had also materialized on his back. '' **I'll...I'm gonna...** '' His voice was filled with hatred and determination '' ** _I'LL PROTECT YOU ALL_!** '' Kaneki shouted with all his might, using his kagunes on two trees on opposite sides of him as a launcher.

'' **Take _this_!** '' he thought to himself, using the kagunes like a rocket, flying towards the large monster.

As Noire's struggle was about to end, she cursed the monster deep inside and herself for not being able to do much against it. Suddenly, Kaneki came flying with lightning fast speed and an outstretched leg. He aimed to hit it - _Bam_!, The sound of bones breaking echoed throughout the area as Kaneki hit it right in the chest. '' **Good hit before; just repaying the fucking favor!** '' Kaneki shouted, sending the monster back on impact. The foul beast loosened it's grip on Noire, who was caught in Kaneki's hands before she hit the ground. '' **Ka-kaneki?** '' She asked, as she struggled to regain her breath.

'' **Don't worry, Noire. Stay back - I've got this** ''. Kaneki said, putting Noire on the ground. He was enraged to see that one of his friends was already this injured - and 2 Kagunes was all he could muster.

Noire stood up, gasping and breathing heavily, while holding Kaneki's shoulder with one hand. '' **Don't think...you can do this...this is my land...I'll take care of this myself. No need to help me, Kaneki!** '' Noire shouted, as she activated her transformation.

She was now a tall, beautiful girl with long white hair and black Armour.

'' **Don't count me out just yet, Kaneki. I'm the CPU of Lastation, after all!** '' she said, while pointing her sword at the monster.

'' **Stop being so fucking stubborn!** '' Kaneki shouted, making Black Heart freeze. He turned to face her. '' **Can't you see that we need to work together to kill it!?** '' Kaneki was reminded of himself as he looked deep into the eyes of Black Heart, he could see she had the same eyes filled with determination he had before the mess with Anteiku started.

She walked past him to face the monster, but stopped to clarify one thing to Kaneki.

'' **I need to be strong to defend this land. I don't give a damn about the Shares. I just want my citizens to live in peace,** '' she said, and raced towards the monster.

As Kaneki watched the CPU run, he yet again saw a silhouette of himself, '' _If i'm weak everyone will get killed_...''He couldn't help but smile as he watched her, he had the same desire to help and protect everyone, before he got his Kakuja he remembered he did everything to get strong to protect others.

'' **But I'm gonna do the same as Tsukiyama and Banjou,** '' He said, assuming a fighting stance, readying up to run in backup. He clenched his fist.

'' **I'll become your sword and shield!** '' he yelled as he ran towards the monster and Noire/Black Heart.

Noire was the first to hit she aimed straight at it's shoulder and moving like lightning she was gone one instant and re-appeared behind the next, leaving a hole in the shoulder. The monster made a ear-deafening cry, Kaneki darted beneath the monster's legs and with a quick dodge, it only managed to make a small claw mark on his cheek.

'' **Any slower and it would've killed me, now it's confirmed, he can attack me!** '' Kaneki launched himself back to his feet. He was now behind the monster and he used his kagunes to wrap around each Arm to render it immobile.

'' **Noire!; Throw your sword in it's left arm!, hurry!** '' he said, managing to hold the beast in it's position.

'' **Why!?** '' Noire yelled

'' **Just do it!** '' he struggled to hold it in it's place now.

She hurled her sword, pinning the creature's arm to the earth, Kaneki leapt above it appearing in front of the beast.

'' **Take _THIS_!** '' he shouted, combining the Kagunes into one whole while penetrating it's heart. The monster stood there motionless and Kaneki just stared at it.

'' **What's one thousand Minus seven?** '' he asked, coldly.

Making the kagunes appear separate again and making them stretch it's body in opposite directions, the monster vanished into thin air, it was defeated.

Noire transformed back to her normal form before sighing.

'' **That's impressive fighting, good job** '' she said, first time fighting side by side with a ghoul and she liked it.

'' **I'm sorry about before** '' Kaneki said, whilst looking down '' **I shouldn't have called you stubborn; you just reminded me of myself before i got this strong** '' his tone was apologetic.

'' **What's done is done, rather being called stubborn than crushed in the palm of a monster** ''

Suddenly Kaneki felt a surge of nausea, he didn't know what happend he just began to feel weak, he slammed head first into the ground, he was unconscious.

How long time had passed? Was it already nighttime? He had no idea, it was just dark all around him.

A light illuminated now in front of him he knew this light, it was the same as in his dream!

The same figure appeared as well and through the darkened silhouette she made Kaneki saw a grin.

'' **You managed to save Black Heart before she died, that's one objective done. Now you just have to complete the second one, Uncover Avenir's secrets and make peace with Black Heart or should i say Noire?''**

The figure already began to disappear but Kaneki wouldn't let them go so fast.

'' **Wait!; how do you know who i am, why are you telling me all this?!** '' He wanted answers.

The figure stood there speechless, before speaking up clearly '' **All i can say is that you didn't come to this world on accident, this is much bigger than you know** '' the figure said, in a cold yet reassuring tone '' **You can do it, Kaneki** ''

Kaneki finally opened his eyes, slowly, he noticed his head was on the lap of a girl he'd never seen before.

'' **Thank goodness** '' She said, sounding relieved, '' **I saw your fight and i was afraid you would've gotten hurt, but it seems like you're just fine!** '' she smiled down at Kaneki.

'' **Who...are you?** ''

'' **I'm Compa, Nice to meet you!** '' she answered, while chuckling.

-End of Chapter-

 **Writers note.**

 **Soo it took me alot of time to get this chapter done, especially because i took alot of time *trying* to figure out how to Show a fight instead of telling a fight.**

 **you will probably notice alot of differences it's my friends that helped me on this part, because i was unsure soo through most of this chapter it was guided and or helped by my friends, A big salute to them!**

 **Also in my head i figured Lastation would be a very olden timish city, with not so much of the great stuff other cities would have, thus making it like this.**

 **Also, i'm gonna start taking longer stretches for updating chapters, because i need to practice fighting scenes, i'm very VERY bad at it, So don't expect i'll update frequently anymore.**

 **with that said, Merry Christmas everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5: Plan B

_**The water from above drips into the buckets below, the lonely splash echoes throughout my room, consuming my sense of audio.**_

 _ **The text of words infront of my very eyes, hurt, it hurts so much yet i can't stop typing because this story is the resemblance of myself, without a womb a newborn won't be given life.**_

 _ **Basically this is how i feel when i write stories, with a leak in my room, no sound, only the lonely text there to keep me company.**_

 **I realized something, No matter what reviews i get, even if it's negative or positive i'll write this story MY way, i've been so nervous that i would've made people hate it that i simply won't care anymore, i won't let reviews weight me down when i have to enjoy myself while making these chapters, therefore i don't care anymore, i was so pent up about making a story to** ** _everyone_** **, but i figured that i wouldn't have fun that way, that's why i'll make the story** ** _my way_** **regardless of people's opinions, i'll write without worrying ever again!**

 **Sorry, just wanted to say my feelings out loud, because i was afraid i would've been taking a path in this in a wrong direction, but i shouldn't worry about that, rather do it so mostly** ** _i_** **am satisfied with it.**

 **Enough of that, time to start the story!**

 **Writers note - Chaotic ~**

-Chapter Start-

Kaneki slowly rose to his feet. He could feel a weight on his body but what was this feeling? He shrugged it off.

'' **So, what's your name?** '' Compa asked, still smiling brightly.

It gave Kaneki warmth inside. She felt like a motherly figure, reminded him of his mother which was relieving to see.

'' **Kaneki Ken,** '' he answered, trying to put on his best smile.

'' **S** **-** **s** **o, you're alright, that's good** '' said a voice from behind Kaneki.

He turned around to see Noire sitting on a big log. He noticed something and looked more closely at Noire. Did she always have such watery eyes? No...had she _cried_?

'' **Noire, are you oka-** ''

Before he could finish Noire interrupted him '' **It's nothing...I'm fine.** '' She looked away from Kaneki.

'' _ **I see; so you were worried about** **me**_ '' he thought to himself. He had seen the worry and the fear of losing someone in her eyes right before she looked away.

Kaneki chuckled softly. '' **D** **ammit Noire, you're just like me after all,** '' he said, smiling at Noire.

Noire didn't say anything. She just stared momentarily at Kaneki, then blushed and looked away.

'' **You two are so cute!** '' Compa blurted out, laughing lightly.

This made Noire stand up and begin to walk away.

'' **Where are you going, Noire?** '' Kaneki asked.

'' **I-I'm going ahead first; I'll wait for you at the entrance to the city!** '' she answered hurriedly, while she began to run back the route to the city.

Kaneki couldn't help but sigh, then turned to Compa. '' **So, why are you here? And what's with the syringe on your back?** '' Kaneki wanted answers.

'' **First of all, I'm a nurse, and I'm here on a mission!** '' she said, striking a cheerful pose.

'' **A mission?** '' Kaneki asked, puzzled.

'' **Yep! I needed to gather a certain flower for nursing ingredients. It only grows here in Lastation** '' Compa began to fiddle in her pocket.

'' **What is the flower's name? And what does it look like?** '' Kaneki asked, curiously.

Compa took out a small dark-blue star-shaped flower that would occasionally shimmer lightly if stared upon long enough. It was something Kaneki had never seen before.

'' **This flower's ability is life-saving. It stops internal bleeding from worsening by closing the wounds inside the body. It's name is Fictial.** ''

'' **How nice...** '' Kaneki muttered to himself.

Kaneki had already begun to walk in the opposite direction, aiming to get back to the city and meet up with Noire.

'' **Um, hey..** '' but Compa's tentative comment made him stop to listen to her words.

'' **I saw your battle before. What i want to know is, what were those red pulsating things on your back?** '' Compa walked past him, spun around and stared directly at Kaneki.

Kaneki didn't say anything. He stayed quiet. He didn't want anyone except for the Goddesses to know that he was a ghoul. Involving the public and the citizens of cities would result in a mass chaos, if they knew what a ghoul was.

'' **Is it supposed to be some kind of secret?** '' Compa asked, staring earnestly at Kaneki.

All Kaneki could do was nod his head slowly.

'' **Sorry...it's not really something I'm proud of, but it has to stay as a secret.** '' Kaneki tried to say this without revealing his hatred of everything he'd been through.

'' **Why?** '' Compa asked, puzzled.

Again, Kaneki stayed quiet. He didn't want to explain more than necessary.

After a certain period of time was spent with Kaneki and Compa just idly standing and staring at each other, Compa broke the silence first.

'' **Fine, then!** '' she said cheerfully. '' **I'll let it stay as a secret. But I want one thing in return** **!** '' Compa smiled radiantly.

'' **W-what is it?** '' Kaneki asked nervously, wondering what it could be.

'' **You'll be taking me with you!** '' she answered, bouncing up and down like an excited child.

'' **Why do you want to come along with us? I don't even know this city _that_ well.** '' Kaneki was utterly confused by Compa's request, but were there any ulterior motives behind it?

'' **Well, I don't know this city that well, either. But then we'd be like a dynamic duo!** '' Compa ran over to Kaneki and grabbed his arm with both of hers.

'' **W-what the...** '' Before Kaneki could say anything, Compa was already literally dragging him towards the direction back to the city.

'' **I hope you'll take care of me Kaneki! You, me, and that girl - Noire was her name?, we'll be a super great bunch!** '' She giggled while talking.

'' **Fine, then.** '' After the fight he and Noire had had earlier, he didn't have the strength to complain. The least Kaneki was hoping for was she would hold onto her words and keep the secret of his Ghoul side.

Yet again, the feeling of heaviness was taking a toll on his body. What was it? As Kaneki paid more and more attention to it, he began to recognize what it was, and it left him pale. It was his hunger slowly coming back. He had no choice but to find a corpse or a body soon or at nightfall.

'' ** _A ghoul starving is worse than hell._** '' The words of Touka were echoing; he _had_ to do something about it.

As they were walking towards the outskirts of the city, he saw Noire waiting for them.

'' **Hey! What took you so long?** '' she shouted, sounding irritated to wait.

'' **Sorry. We just had a small discussion, but it's all done now. Right, Compa?** '' Kaneki glanced at Compa.

'' **Yep, yep!** '' Compa responded cheerfully.

Noire sighed. '' **a** **ll right, then, where to now?** '' She had no idea where to go.

'' **I've got an idea. Let's go to the small cafeteria I found earlier,** '' Kaneki proposed.

'' **A cafeteria?** '' Noire asked, confused.

'' **Yeah. It's actually the place I got the whole order about defeating that large monster.** '' Kaneki smiled sheepishly at Noire, trying to sound reassuring.

'' **Sure. I don't have anything better to do. Let's go, then.** '' Noire said, staring at Kaneki, readying herself to go.

Kaneki looked at Compa.

'' **It'll be fun, lead the way,** '' Compa replied, pointing at Kaneki, then directly at the town.

'' **Alrighty.** '' Kaneki began slowly walking towards the city with both Noire and Compa behind him. Before he could forget, he equipped his mask yet again. Compa was confused as to this and wanted her curiosity satisfied.

'' **What's the mask for, Kaneki?** ''

Kaneki didn't look back even once. He just stared into the massive city that lay in front of him and said, '' **It's a secret,** '' as he walked into town.

They went through town in search of Chian's Cafeteria.

 **\- 16 minutes later -**

'' **There it is,** '' Kaneki said, with both Noire and Compa strolling behind him.

Before he opened the door, he noticed that it had gotten a bit darker. He looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was already ever so slowly descending. Nightfall would soon come and his chance for nourishment would be upon tonight.

'' **Anything wrong, Kaneki?** '' Noire asked.

'' **Nah. It's nothing,** '' Kaneki answered, pushing the door open and walking inside.

As he stepped in, he saw Chian sitting in one of the chairs and looking at him with wide eyes. Was she always in this cafeteria alone?

'' **Ooohhh, you're actually back!** '' Chian leaped up from the chair and hurried herself behind the counter, placing both her elbows on the small, wide wooden table, while resting her chin in both her hands.

'' **So, did you defeat the monster?** '' Chian beamed a bright smile, thrilled that Kaneki had made it back alive.

'' **Heh. I'm here, and I'm still standing. Do you think it's still alive?** '' Kaneki said, sounding a bit overconfident, but unable to resist the urge to brag.

'' **Hey, no fair! You wouldn't be alive if I hadn't been there!** '' Noire proclaimed, pouting and trying her best to make Kaneki feel guilty.

'' **H** **ehe,** '' Kaneki lightly chuckled.

He patted Noire's head for fun, before taking his mask off, and placing himself down in one of the chairs to rest. He had no idea what to do now, so he began to look a bit sullen.

Chian lifted her head from her hands and asked, '' **Why the long face, Kaneki? Something wrong?** ''

He had no idea what to do now, so he decided to spill the beans.

'' **Well...yeah, kind of. I was originally here on a mission to find this thing...something called Avenir. But I haven't had luck on my side, so I have no information yet,** '' Kaneki said, looking downwards with a gloom expression.

This made both Noire's eyes and Chian's eyes widen '' **Avenir!?** '' they both shouted almost instantly.

Kaneki almost fell off his chair from their loud shouting. He closed his eyes, reopened them and asked, '' **Please...tell me everything you know.** ''

And so Kaneki went through hearing everything what Noire and Chian had to say, about how they were an evil organization that were slowly taking control of Lastation, and trying to keep the Goddess/CPU in check, Noire explained that they had already taken over the Basilicom which was understandable from Kaneki's encounter, they continued to talk about how Avenir was turning the wild life and forests to deserts and polluted areas, when they were done Kaneki glanced outside a nearby window, it was nighttime.

He turned his head towards Chian and asked '' **what do we do about Avenir?** ''

Chian had a sparkle in her eye which indicated she had a plan.

'' **Well if I get going tonight, I could turn you three in as applications and deliver them to Avenir for you to work with them.** '' she explained.

But Kaneki didn't realize the plan at first thought '' **Work for them? What's tha-** ''

'' **Undercover** '' Noire said firmly, making Kaneki realize what the plan was and taking his question back.

'' **Alright then** '' Kaneki replied, stretching his arms out '' **Then that's the plan B, we initiate it tomorrow.** '' he finally had a plan to follow.

Compa was cramped up in the corner of the Cafeteria on the verge of sleeping.

However she woke up in an instant when Chian clapped her hands together and called out '' **What do you all want for dinner? don't worry you helped me today, so i'll provide a bed and food for you, the bedrooms are up those stairs.** '' she said glancing towards Kaneki for making a job well done.

Kaneki waved his hands like an apologetic gesture '' **now now i'm thankful for the offer but i'm really not that hungry, rather give dinner to Noire and Compa** '' he said, sheepishly.

'' **Are you sure? you'll need a lot of protein for your body, you know?** '' Chian asked, taking out three cup noodles which was their dinner.

'' **Now that i think about it...You haven't eaten at all while we were together did you?** '' Noire said, looking wonderingly at Kaneki.

'' **Are you okay?** '' Compa asked, looking as dense and distant as ever at Kaneki.

Soon Chian, Noire and Compa was all three looking at Kaneki with worried looks and bitten lips, they were obviously concerned for him.

Kaneki raised himself from the chair and tried to look as reassuringly as possible '' **Don't worry, i'm completely fi-** ''

Before Kaneki managed to finish his sentence he began to feel pain, a pain that couldn't be satisfied without doing a certain thing, he held both his arms around his stomach while falling to his knees, the pain and feeling of emptiness in his stomach was unbearable, it was a nightmare for ghouls, soon after his stomach emitted a giant growl, making it clear that they all knew Kaneki was hungry.

'' **That's it** '' Noire said stubbornly, she grabbed Kaneki's left arm helping him back on his feet '' **you'll eat or else i'll have to shove the food inside your mouth myself!** '' she stated while blushing thinking of how that would look.

'' **Take this to him** '' Chian spoke, handing a cup noodle that was finished to Compa, Kaneki raised his head from looking down to towards the cup noodle approaching, soon it was infront of him and Compa gestured with the chopsticks that he should open his mouth.

As it was infront of him he began sniffing and was just barely holding his vomit back.

'' ** _Ugh...it smells like a dead rotten rat, and a mix of an overused shoe_** '' Kaneki wanted to escape and he wanted to do it now!

As the chopsticks with the noodles on it approached, He yanked the arm which Noire held upwards then downwards making her momentarily open so he could get his arm free.

He dodged past Compa, around Chian and stopped at the beginning of the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms would be.

'' **If it's alright...then i'll just go to bed, i'm not that hungry anyway** '' Kaneki said, before sprinting up the stairs.

'' **Kaneki?!** '' Chian shouted with concern in her voice.

'' **I'll try to talk to him** '' Compa proposed.

Noire held her hand out infront of Compa blocking her path.

'' **I'll talk to him** '' she answered firmly, before sprinting up the stairs after Kaneki.

Kaneki slammed the bedroom door shut behind him, locking the door and slowly stepping away from it.

He could feel it creeping up and the dark thoughts of his mind crept slowly into volume inside his head '' _ **meat...meat...meat...meat..meat..meat meat meat meat meat mEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!**_ ''

He fell to his knees slamming his head against the floor, struggling to hold himself in control.

Suddenly he stopped, he heard two light knocks on the door '' **Kaneki? let me in, i'm worried about you, please tell me you're okay!** ''

Noire was clearly concerned for Kaneki, she had absolutely no idea what happend to Kaneki and why he began to behave like he did.

Slowly but surely she began to hear light steps that was walking towards the door from within, the door unlocked,

'' **Kaneki?** '' Noire asked, hoping to see Kaneki in still one piece.

It didn't take her long to realize only his head had popped out, and she took a couple of steps backwards upon seeing what she saw, Kaneki's ghoul eye had appeared and it looked like he was barely managing to hold onto the door.

'' **Noire** '' He whispered, in a tone of desperation and sorrow, '' **I'll need to tell you how ghouls get nourishment** '' Kaneki looked at Noire with tears in his eyes.

'' **I'll listen to every word you have to say** '' Noire said, feeling the need to help her new friend which was in such an unbearable state, before she knew it she actually liked hanging around Kaneki, which is why, she'd still help him now.

 **Damn this chapter took long to complete.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sins and Regrets

_**Sorry it took so long...i've had a hard time IRL.**_

 _ **Chaotic's Note.**_

Kaneki let Noire enter the bedroom, locking the door, crouching down and leaning against the door, holding his stomach with one hand still.

'' **What do you mean _Ghouls nourishment?_** '' Noire asked, taking a seat on the bed inside the room.

Kaneki slowly moved his head downwards so Noire would be unable to see his eyes or expression, but she noticed tears falling from his face and onto his arm around his stomach.

'' **W-we ghouls can't eat normal food...we have a very...dark appetite** '' Kaneki explained in a near whisper.

'' **Then what DO you eat?** '' Noire asked, slightly nervous at what answer he would give, but couldn't go back now, she wanted to help Kaneki.

Kaneki looked up at Noire with tears welling in his eyes, even his one ghoul eye was tearing up.

'' **Humans** '' Kaneki answered, taking his other arm up and covering his eyes, he couldn't look at Noire anymore.

Noire jumped in a set, and stumbled away abit '' **H-humans?** '' Noire was so surprised at the answer she didn't know what to say.

'' **Because of how we ghouls are, our taste buds works differently than normal humans...even if we try to eat something normal like cake, we'd just end up** **vomiting it up, i'm so so sorry Noire...i didn't want anyone to know this, i've lost everything, precisely because i was a ghoul, i didn't want to loose you two Noire** '' Kaneki explained while crying, he took his other arm up covering his eyes again, he couldn't look at Noire.

Noire swallowed her spit, she knew Kaneki was special but this was abnormal...she wanted to just run away, but at the same time Kaneki mentioned he didn't want to loose her aswell, which made her somewhat happy inside.

'' **You idiot...It it was something like this why didn't you just say so?** '' Noire whispered to herself.

Noire took slowly steps towards Kaneki, as she stood right infront of him, she raised her hand up high.

 _ **SLAP!**_

Kaneki was looking to his side in disbelief, why was his cheek red? and why did it hurt?

He slowly looked up at Noire, and his eyes widened, she was crying aswell.

'' **If it was something so trivial, why didn't you say it immediately?** '' Noire crouched down, to meet Kaneki's eye level.

While Noire cried, she went close to Kaneki, wrapping her arms around him, embracing him, hugging him.

'' **You idiot...and i was so worried about you Kaneki, please never scare me like that again** '' Noire noticed right next to her Kaneki's hair was shifting colors...between white and black, what did this mean?

Noire leaned back staring at Kaneki with a smile and teary eyes, she rolled up her arm's clothing exposing the pale white skin.

Kaneki knew what she meant by this, and his body was just about to jump on her on his own, but he restrained himself.

His hair stopped shifting colors it went back to normal, his white hair.

'' **I...i won't eat you Noire** '' he slowly helped himself back to his feet, and staggered over to Noire, he leaned down, holding her head with both his hands, Kaneki smiling brightly with tears, and Noire just stared at him with the same teary eyes, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek, before standing up again and walking towards the window on the far end wall.

'' **K-kaneki?** '' Noire asked while holding her cheek with one hand, and began slowly blushing.

Kaneki opened the window, and sat on the ledge.

'' **Noire, do you know where the nearest cemetery is** '' Kaneki asked, the question felt dark for him to ask, but he didn't want to eat Noire, rather someone with their life already gone.

Noire rubbed her eyes, which now was abit red from the crying '' **Y-yeah, it's northeast from here, if you run directly then you'll find it but...** '' Noire stopped mid-sentence, she didn't know if asking about eating dead people would be respectless so she stopped herself.

Kaneki somewhat caught onto this and answered with '' **I promise you Noire...before i eat anyone i will give them a small prayer, and respect them** '' he looked back at Noire, with a small smile.

Momentarily they just stared at each other until Kaneki broke the silence with a small giggle.

'' **You really are cute Noire, it's amazing** ''

Noire looked away from him while blushing much now '' **W-what are you saying so suddenly...you idiot** '' Noire was happy at the words.

'' **Hey Kaneki...come back in one piece alright?** '' she asked while still looking away from him.

'' **Ever since i accepted my ghoul side i've had a hard time noticing my feelings Noire, now i know for sure i'm happy, i'll be back** '' Kaneki answered jumping out the window, and making his kagune appear, using it to bounce him off the building wall, and land ontop of a nearby roof.

Noire could hear his steps of running outside, until they became distant, she used some of the bedsheets to rub the signs of her crying away, she had a image to uphold, so she didn't want Chian or Compa to notice her like this.

She walked over to the opened window, leaned on it, and stared at the full moon that was glowing so brightly.

'' **Kaneki...Ken, the ghoul...** '' Noire muttered to herself, becoming embarrassed that she began to feel warm inside when she said those words, she continued to stare at the moon.

Kaneki jumped from rooftop to rooftop, using his kagune to maneuver himself around obstacles, because of his hunger he now couldn't retract the kagune, and was rushing towards the direction the cemetery would be.

'' _ **Hey Kaneki...come back in one piece alright?**_ '' Kaneki thought of Noire's words and felt happy at them, yet he couldn't understand why a small part of him began feeling warm and fuzzy, he shook off the feeling quickly focusing on getting to the cemetery.

 **\- 9 Minutes later** **-**

Kaneki landed on a small bell tower, and observed the view, he had found the cemetery and with it's white fog and countless tombstones, it would be rather creepy for a normal person but Kaneki was unfazed.

'' **Time to repeat my previous sins** '' Kaneki whispered to himself, before taking his mask on, and jumping down towards the cemetery.

 _ **I know this was a rather small chapter, but i wanted to let people know i'm not dead, and this is NOT abandoned.**_

 _ **Let's do this, Chaotic's Note ~**_


	7. Chapter 7: Cemetery of the fallen heroes

Kaneki landed in the middle of the cemetery, with it's single gravel-filled path and countless of tombstones around him.

it was almost an eerie atmosphere around the area, the place where alot of fallen people has lost their lives, just like humans in his own world.

As Kaneki stood in the middle of the gravel path he looked to his left.

further down that road it seemed to fill up more with tombstones, but it looked like a couple was bigger than others, maybe memorials? either way, it was a dead-end with only tombstones of different variations.

As Kaneki looked to his right he spotted that the path was long, he noticed several square-sized buildings, and the front gate to the cemetery, it's exit.

He was interested to see what could possibly be inside the small buildings around the area, but wanted to take the opportunity to explore it all, he began walking towards the dead end with the different tombstones.

'' _ **An area sealed to it's past, by the dead it will never find peace, our version of peace is only based on the person's perspective, this is the place of rotting corpses**_ '' Kaneki thought to himself, feeling slightly guilty over the memories of all the humans he'd killed in his original world.

As he came closer to the tombstones he became more and more intrigued, there were three that were standing out significantly.

Kaneki walked over to one of the big tombstones, he noticed it's carving's were made by an expert, on top of it he could faintly recognize a carving of a greatsword into the stone underneath the layers of dust on the tombstone.

He kneeled down and rubbed the dust of the front.

'' **Here lies...The fire knight Agni, his flames of purgatory will always be remembered** '' Kaneki read the inscriptions out loud.

Kaneki was intrigued as to the giant tombstone made for one person, maybe he was fighting for equality like Kaneki once did?

Wanting to learn more, he hurried over to the second tombstone that stood out of them all, on it's top it had the carving's of a bow, an archer perhaps?

Kaneki rubbed the dust off and read out loud.

'' **Here lies...the Quick-witted Tempesta, her hurricanes of arrows still roam the sky** '' Kaneki stood up again, interested by the weird meanings of these he went over to the third and last tombstone.

As Kaneki approached the tombstone, he saw it's carvings was that of a Shield.

Yet again Kaneki rubbed off the dust and repeated the same.

'' **Here lies...The Crusader Placida, her unwavering shield stood for her companions** '' Kaneki took a couple of steps back, trying to figure out what these people possibly could be, but his train of thoughts were interrupted by an intense growling coming from his stomach.

'' **W-who's there?!** '' a voice cried out.

They must've noticed the sound of Kaneki's empty stomach yelling in pain, but he didn't want to hide either, he stood his ground and waited for the person to approach.

A timidly small, yet beautiful girl, came out from behind some bushes, she held a lantern in one hand, and held a darkened cloth around her body with the other one.

From afar in the mist she noticed Kaneki's mask, and momentarily stopped walking, but steeled herself and continued to walk towards the ghoul.

'' **Who are you?** '' the girl asked.

Kaneki silently just watched her, doing nothing, but he answered her.

'' **Just a visitor to these graves, thought those three standed out significantly, so i decided to check them out** '' Kaneki said truthfully, he didn't have anything to lie about so he decided to just tell her it.

'' **Is that so?** '' the girl muttered, her voice breaking into silence, Kaneki noticed the way she spoke that sentence she was in sorrow or sad.

'' **Are these friends of yours?** '' Kaneki asked bluntly.

'' **Yes** '' she asked her voice trembling.

Kaneki unsurprised by her answer she gave went over to the tombstone of Placida, he crouched himself, and put his hands together infront of him, he prayed.

a few seconds later he noticed the girl began doing the exact same next to him.

they just sat there, praying for the person, before Kaneki stood up again.

'' **I gotta ask...what happened to these friends of yours?** '' Kaneki asked trying to hold his tone, he didn't want her to get upset nor begin crying.

She just sat there silent for some moments before, pulling back the darkened cloth from her head, two long lashes of blond hair revealed itself, she took a deep breath and spoke.

'' **Well...it all started about 4 years ago, it was supposed to be our last quest on the northern part of Lastation, we ventured inside a dungeon, which today is caved-in, Stupid Agni just rushed inside the entrance without a care in the world, and Tempesta right behind him** '' she took a break from speaking, her voice was darkened and filled with sorrow and grief from the sound of it.

She continued.

'' **Before me and Placida knew it, we had already gone so far inside the dungeon it began to become an ancient ruin, when we finally caught up with the two others, i noticed Agni sprawled out on the ground, unmoving, lifeless, dead...we tried to make Tempesta retreat, but she couldn't hear us, she was consumed by rage and kept firing against the cruel beast, at some point the monster managed to wrap it's claw around her, and she was strangled to death aswell, it was so horrible** '' the girl began sobbing now but didn't stop talking.

'' **We ran as fast as we possibly could, our lungs filled with pain, our legs screaming, as we neared the dungeon's exit, Placida suddenly turned around and faced the foul beast chasing us, i tried my damnest to convince her to run, but at the exit, she just pushed me, making me tumble out the dungeon, then throwing her shield making me fall over losing my footing, while outside the dungeon, the last thing i saw of her, was a teary last goodbye before she hurled her sword in the ceiling, thus making the cave-in** '' the girl slowly stood up, wiping the tears off her face.

Kaneki silently eyed the tombstones, with truth in his tone he said.

'' **I know how you're feeling, i've also had loved ones taken away from me, the grief and sorrow, it's despairingly overwhelming...but even so** '' Kaneki clenched his fist.

'' **Even so you need to become stronger in order to protect the ones you love, i couldn't do it because i lacked the power to do so, and it resulted in the world taking everything from me, thus...becoming a monster, to gain power, you also sacrifice something inside yourself** '' Kaneki said, slowly gaining hate over his ghoul side.

He switched his focus to the shining moon up high in the skies, he raised his right arm, as if to reach the moon, he opened his palm towards it.

'' **Who are you? and what did you guys fight for?** '' Kaneki asked, still staring at the lonely moon.

The girl took deep breaths before answering, Kaneki noticed it'd be something hard for her, having the life you once had taken away, no matter what world, it seemed as if cruelty was always there.

'' **I'm the last remaining member of that foolish group, we were stupid kids trying to chase our way of _Justice_ but we went too far** '' she went over next to Kaneki and leaned her shoulder against his, while also staring at the moon with him.

'' **and to answer your question, mysterious _visitor_ , i'm Eir, the graceful Healer**'' Eir didn't seem to be intimidated by Kaneki's mask so much anymore.

Unfazed Kaneki still stared at the moon, would he really be able to return to his own world? and if so would there be anything to come back to?

'' **i'll change it** '' Kaneki muttered, Eir looked at him in surprise as she heard him say this.

'' **I'll change this wrong-way world, even if it means doing everything i can, well then goodbye** '' Kaneki said, slowly beginning to walk on the gravel-path again, towards the square buildings, he needed to go, and his hunger reminded him why.

'' **W-wait! please tell me, what's your name!** '' Eir yelled hoping this wouldn't be the last time she saw the ghoul.

'' **Kaneki** '' he said, without looking back, and within moments his silhouette faded away in the mist and fog around the cemetery.

Eir looked on, even after he was gone, then went back to her original purpose for being at the cemetery, tending the flowers and praying to her comrades.

As Kaneki followed the path, coming closer and closer to the buildings, his walking began slowly to become a sloppily pace, then down crawling and back up again.

He could hear the voices rise '' _ **meat...meat...meat...meat...meat...meat.. meat meat Meat Meat MEat MEat MEat MEAT MEAT MEAT!**_ '' he knew keeping his mind and sanity in check would prove quite difficult.

As he finally stood infront of the entrance to one of the square buildings, he could smell it.

A sweet fragrance beckoning him to come, and he knew precisely what it was.

for a short moment he released his kagune, making it wiggle around, then behind and right into the stone door infront of him, smashing it to pieces, his kagune disappeared as he ran down the stone stairs towards the sweet smell of flesh.

The clear light from the moon soon began to lower into utter darkness, in the darkness Kaneki couldn't see anything, only rely on his ghoul nose.

after a couple of minutes in the darkness, Kaneki suddenly stopped, and moved his hand towards touching something.

'' _ **This is it...a corpse huh?, weird it hasn't decomposed, maybe that's a trait of the people in this world?**_ '' as he felt more around the body, he could feel it was completely naked.

Kaneki wasn't fazed over small details such as these, he first did a small prayer, saying sorry to the poor person that would sadly be his meal.

His promise to Noire echoed in his head '' _ **I promise you Noire...before i eat anyone i will give them a small prayer, and respect them**_ '' his desire to feast became more and more unbearable.

He opened the zipper in his mask.

'' **thanks for the meal** '' he quietly muttered, before devouring the corpse.

In her small bed she stared at the ceiling hoping he would come soon, Noire slowly faded into the rythm of the night, sleeping.

 ** _i know i took a long time to release this chapter but i've been worrying about the recent *Japan's pirate hunters* supposedly tracking down illegal streaming sites, which has me panicked to finish all my animes BEFORE they go down._**

 ** _Chaotic's note ~_**


	8. Chapter 8: Infiltration

_**I may shape the direction of the story differently than how the original is, because i want to have as many good characters in as i want.**_

 ** _Wait why am i telling this, it's my story, Buuhuu, Chaotic's Note~~_**

As the morning sun began to shine upon Lastation the only thing that could be heard was the still breeze that occasionally swept over, in the morning it seemed the clockwork city of Lastation wasn't as loud and operational as in the latter of the day.

The sun's rays of light slowly began to fill and warm the bed Noire was in, ever feeling the warm ray onto her cheek, she felt as if held by a person dear to her.

'' **Kaneki...** '' Noire quietly mumbled in her sleep, and a while later the sun began to become a pain for her, as the rays began to shine at her eyes she couldn't help but slowly rise herself up in the tiny bed.

Noire rubbed her eyes a little before opening them.

Of course, it was the sun's light from the tiny window in the room that had awoken her from that wonderful sleep, but she noticed something, a breathing.

As she tried to locate where the breathing came from her eyes widened, there was Kaneki on the floor snoozing away with his mask in his right hand.

Noire slowly arose herself from the bed and crouched down, examining Kaneki, he seemed fine now...did he really eat a person?

She shook her head.

'' _ **This is how ghouls are, he told me it himself, it's not his fault it's like this**_ '' she thought picking his head up slowly and placing it in her lap, he looked so much at peace.

She began brushing her hand through his hair, it was thick yet so smooth and a pleasure to the touch.

Kaneki mumbled something Noire couldn't hear, and interrupted to his sleep, Kaneki slowly opened his eyes, the two of them stared at each other, before Noire's face became a deep crimson red color.

Noire almost at lightning-speed removed her legs and stood up facing towards the window at the end of the room, opposite to Kaneki's direction, **Thump.**

'' **Haha, ow that kinda hurt, Good morning Noire** '' Kaneki quietly greeted lifting his head, touching his back head, and smiling radiantly at Noire.

'' **G-good morning** '' Noire replied, she had one question on her mind and steeled herself to say it, she turned around, sat her arms in a cross and tightened her grip.

'' **So...is it done? did you eat?** '' she asked seriously, the curiousity got the better of her, but she wanted to know for sure if Kaneki had done it, if he'd avoid food anymore it'd really make Noire worried.

Kaneki lowered his head so his face wasn't visible and answered '' **Yes, it's done, i had to eat a corpse as cannibalistic as it sounds it's what i had to do to survive, but i upheld our deal, i said my prayer to the unfortunate victim** '' inside Kaneki it was still a battling conflict if it was okay to eat people or not.

Since before he came to this new world he'd have to eat to survive, to become strong, but as Kaneki met Noire, Compa, Neptune, he began to question it, if it was really necessary to do these frightening things in a place with no bloodshed?

'' **Don't say it like that** '' Noire slowly turned around looking at Kaneki with a determined stare, he lifted his head and their eyes met.

'' **As long as you're safe and sound then...the deal is trivial, your life is important** '' her stare was like a harmonic peace that easily made Kaneki comfortable.

He lifted himself from the floor, placing his mask in the back-pocket and smiled at Noire.

'' **You have no idea how much that means to me Noire** '' he said chuckling abit, despite Noire's best she snapped and couldn't look at Kaneki anymore, her crimson blushing made it easy to see she had it hard, kaneki was happy.

But one thing Kaneki didn't understand was a weird feeling in his stomach, like the night earlier he got a warm and fuzzy feel inside himself, he hesitated but discarded the thought of them yet again.

'' **Should we go down the stairs and take a look to Compa and Chian?** '' Kaneki asked, opening the door and smiled.

As they slowly ventured down the stairs no one was there, Kaneki and Noire through base logic deducted they were probably in the other rooms on the 2nd floor and didn't want to disturb them.

So they each took their seat in the cafeteria, and waited.

about 30 minutes later, Kaneki heard the creaking of floorboards from the stairs, when the appearence came into sight, it was Compa!

She was still sleepy and rubbed her eyes slowly, but her face gained a giant smile as soon as her eyes set on Kaneki.

'' **oooooh, Itsh Kanekiiiih** '' she loudly mumbled while running over to him and hugging him.

'' **where did you go yesterday? we weresh shoo worried...ZzZz** '' while still hanging onto Kaneki with her hug, she fell asleep.

He laughed sheepishly, taking hold around of Compa, holding her in his arms, and placed her slowly on a chair making her lean her head and arms on the table infront of it.

Kaneki smiled at this and turned to return to his seat, but was surprised to see Noire glaring at him.

'' **What's wrong Noire?** '' he asked while slowly taking his seat, leaning back.

'' **You're awfully familiar with that girl aren't ya? now that i think about it, when we fought that monster she came out of nowhere and tended to you** '' she said in an annoyed tone still glaring at Kaneki.

Kaneki shrugged, '' **i honestly don't know, she told me she saw our fight from afar, that was after i suddenly went unconscious because of, you know, my hunger** '' Kaneki looked at Noire, she continued to glare at him.

'' **C'mon Noire don't give me that look, her intentions are only meant in a kind gesture, and i don't know why she would help me but i'm grateful for it, maybe you were also worried about me when i passed out weren't you?** '' he smiled at Noire.

She slowly closed her eyes and gradually her cheeks became red, she turned her face as to not look at Kaneki anymore, holding her arms at cross around her bossom she said.

'' **H-hah! a-as if i'd be worried about someone like you, i already knew at that time you'd survive with that skull of yours!** '' she sharply retaliated not wanting Kaneki to know she actually went into a panic while he was out back then.

Kaneki laughed '' **I already know you worry yourself about me Noire, i also worry about you, you're a precious friend** ''

Noire's cheeks became even redder '' **D-don't be an idiot! like i'd worry after everything that happend yesterd...** '' as she said this sentence her voice grew more and more silent until it was inaudible, Noire just sat there with her face down while blushing, and Kaneki thought this was a nice relaxing moment.

Some time went on until a person entered the Cafeteria door.

It was hard to describe the person as they had a cloak around their entire body that was followed by a hoodie covering their face.

'' **Who are you?** '' Kaneki asked in a voice that neither sounded angry nor friendly, rather a neutral voice, as he assumed Chian was still sleeping on the 2nd floor, he had no idea if this person knew her or how business would go on here.

The cloaked person hurriedly raised their head and looked in Kaneki's direction.

'' **Oh you're already awake? that makes this even faster** '' they said walking towards Kaneki.

The voice was familiar for Kaneki and he sighed '' **why do you walk around looking so suspicious, Chian?** '' he recognized her voice.

Chian removed her cloak and took a seat near the table Noire and Kaneki sat at.

'' **I have great news to tell you all** '' she said with a smile.

As Chian sat down she noticed Compa at a table nearby was sleeping, she reached her hand out to wake Compa up but Kaneki interfered her.

'' **Whatever this great news is, tell me and Noire it first, i'll explain it for Compa later** '' he suggested.

Chian nodded and began fiddling in her pocket, when she found what she was looking for she tossed three small paper applications on the table.

'' **Chian, is this what i think it is?** '' Kaneki asked, taking one of the applications and read it.

* _Kaneki Ken newly-appointed guest worker*_ is what the application paper read.

'' **After you went away to who knows where, i used the night to forge my way and your way mind you, into the clutches of Avenir, starting later today you'll be working with them from within** '' she smiled.

Kaneki sighed '' **While i don't like the idea about this application having my real name i guess now it's not something i can change, so i'll go with it** '' deep inside Kaneki was kinda excited, again he knew where he had to go and was motivated.

Noire stood up from her chair and shoved the application in her skirt pocket.

'' **Well time to do this, time for us to countermeasure those scums, you all ready?** '' Noire asked, stretching her hand out.

'' **Count me in!** '' Chian replied, placing her hand on Noire's.

Now they both looked at Kaneki and he smiled '' **Well at this point i can't do anything but agree** '' he said, placing his hand on Chians.

'' **Let's infiltrate Avenir and get Lastation back!** '' Noire announced boldly.

'' _ **For one and for all, and all for one!**_ '' Kaneki, Noire and Chian yelled in agreement.

A small scream came from the table next to them.

'' **I'm up! i'm up! what's happening? what's going on!? why are you all so loud!** '' Compa yelled in an almost sad/irritated manner having been waken from her sleep.

Kaneki couldn't help but laugh, this is finally their time to shine!

 _ **Well, i can't believe this story has already been going on for a whole year, must've been hard dealing with my slow writing hasn't it?**_

 _ **Gamer Ghoul's One Year Anniversary!**_

 _ **this day, one year ago i released it, and it's grown so much and so many people like it, i'm honestly honored.**_

 _ **so i hope that we'll get another 8 or 10 chapters out in the new year 2017!**_

 _ **have a great Christmas everyone!**_

 _ **ChaoticShock~**_


	9. Bonus Chapter (Christmas Special)

Hello everyone, this is ChaoticShock speaking, i'd really just want to tell ya'll how much of a ride this comic has been, both imaginationarily and mentally, there has been times where i've been in deep sadness or high spirits, this year was filled with so much, and i expect 2017 to be more chapter-rich depending on how i am, i was determined to become a great writer at first, but then i realized i had more fun just making this as an ambition, something people could enjoy.

That's why this story will continue so much until Kaneki has been with Blanc, Vert aswell, and i plan to add more characters to it, maybe characters that should not EVEN BE THERE, this may re-direct the story in ways that's non-cannonical but that's what i'm planned to do because i wanna *Make it officially my own* more than it already is, furthermore-

 **How much will you keep on babbling weirdo? - Kaneki.**

How did you get in here? i'm the Author you shouldn't be in here!

 **What's this weird place? ew it stinks, this place is the worst - Noire.**

Noire? what the fuck! you guys shouldn't be in here i'm the Creator, ChaoticShock! this doesn-

 **Hey hey, lil Creator-san~ why haven't i appeared in this story yet? - Iris Heart**

Oh god...This isn't good...

 **T-this place, it looks weird, so many books and a weird device? EH what's that ugly monster? - Nepgear**

I'm a Human!

 **Too...much noise.. - Rom.**

Okay okay everyone, CALM DOWN! this shouldn't be able to happen, you are in my story, not in my life, there must be a logical solution to thi-

 **What's this place? an Otaku Lair? - Ram.**

More and more characters keep popping up...oh, fuck me.

 **Sister, don't hog all of Kaneki, i also want some you know? - Uni.**

...All the Candidates here? my room's...getting full.

 **What an interesting place...ooooooh, so many books are these mangas? games aswell! - Vert.**

H-hey don't touch that!

 **This...is like a library... - Blanc.**

Okay okay this Bonus chapter is getting kinda outta hand here! we'll leave this for the next chapt-

 **Hey you shitty Author why haven't i made an appearence yet!? - Arfoire.**

YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS COMIC!

 **Oh? have i missed a party here? yay! Man that comic was boooooring and- ups i mean let's get this party started!**

NO! no Parties in my house! i'm the owner here, ChaoticShock the Author!

Well tune in next time everyone when Chapter 9 returns in 2017!

 **As i said, what are you babbling about? - Kaneki.**

SHUT IT!

Have a great christmas everyone and a fantastic New Year!


	10. Chapter 9: Unexpected spy

As time passed that day, the heavy smell of Oil and sounds of clockwork could always be heard in Lastation, the country had no silent moments.

'' **Is this really necessary?** '' Kaneki asked, fumbling with his work clothes.

'' **If you gotta work with Avenir, you gotta look like Avenir** '' Chian replied grinning.

The clothes consisted of a pair of brown work boots, long dishelved black pants, a long sleeved white shirt, and a yellow hard hat.

'' **If anything i look more like a construction worker than anything** '' Kaneki said

'' **Uuurgh, don't you complain! these are so unfashionable and feel uncomfortable!** '' Noire said annoyed, the clothes were a big mess on her, either the hard hat was too big or the sleeves too long, so she had to fix it to her preference.

Kaneki couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

'' **w-whats so funny!?** '' Noire asked, still trying to manage the work clothes.

'' **nothing nothing, you're just funny Noire** '' Kaneki said laughing lightly.

Kaneki felt abit calm by this mere scene of only clothes, they were on their way to expose a giant company that were trying to corrupt this land, and the dream he had about it, he believed this to be the calm before the storm, because Kaneki was uncertain how things would go once they reached Avenir, the scary thought of not knowing was something he always had at the back of his mind in his original world, and now it came back, to their fight with Avenir.

'' **Is everyone ready?** '' Kaneki asked, opening the door to the streets, the clouds took heavily upon the sky.

'' **We've got quite a weather, it was so sunny earlier now it's so cloudy, i guess that's the result of such a weird city** '' Kaneki muttered to himself gazing upon the vast sky.

'' **I'm ready** '' Noire replied, sheathing her sword and walked out the door.

'' **Let's do this!** '' Compa happily replied, bouncing up and down before also exiting the building.

'' **take care Chian, we'll finish this be-** ''

'' **Wait a second Kaneki** '' Chian said, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Kaneki turned around staring her directly in the eyes, there was something about them.

'' **Yes?** '' He asked thinking what it could be.

Chian suddenly looked strict upon Kaneki with mixed facial expressions, she looked confused for a second.

'' **Kaneki, while the others are out, there's something about you, you sometimes have this gloom aura to you, but you are kind and not wanting to show it when in company of us, i can see you're incredibly strong, but is something bothering you?** '' Chian asked.

The thought of spilling everything, Anteiku, Tohka, the Manager, Arima, and his world, crossed his mind, but it wouldn't be normal that a person suddenly overflowed another with all that wouldn't it?

He couldn't deny she actually was right, because of fear of losing, facing the troubles, it all, it always followed him and haunted every single moment when he was alone, hence he always wanted to be around others when it was possible.

'' **It's just something that stays in the past, Chian** '' He said, trying to put on a reassuring smile.

Chian's eyes looked completely focused on Kaneki, and in her eyes Kaneki could see she looked right through his facade.

'' **Well that's fine then, but listen if ever needed we are here for you alright?** '' She looked serious on Kaneki and her will to help was actually comforting Kaneki.

Kaneki grinned '' **Yes! i'll be sure to remember it!** '' He replied, running out the door, it closed by itself.

Chian leaned on her hand that held her forehead.

'' **Why don't you open up...Kaneki?** '' Chian muttered to herself, wondering about him.

 **-13 minutes later-**

'' **Well..this is it** '' Kaneki quietly said, looking up at a massive company building.

'' **Well? let's go inside! we can't wait around out here all day** '' Noire complained.

Before they could take even a step towards the entrance, a very well-groomed man with fixated eye contact walked towards Kaneki and the others.

He had brown hair, brown eyes and was dressed in a formal suit.

'' **Welcome welcome! i take it you three are the new guest workers right? judging from your clothes** '' He spoke in a well refined manner and gave a kind smile.

'' **Yes i'm Kaneki Ken, it's nice to meet you** '' Kaneki said, extending his hand.

'' **The pleasure is all mine, i'm Ganache and i work at the Avenir company** '' he took Kaneki's hand firmly and they exchanged a handshake.

While letting go of the handshake Kaneki noticed a person watching them from the entrance.

'' **Who's that?** '' Kaneki asked curiously.

'' **Oh that's our representative, President Singe, don't mind him, he's just being careful and all** '' Ganache spoke, laughin lightly.

'' **let's not waste unnecessary time** '' muttered the President over at the entrance making Ganache gain an awkward smile.

'' **well you three will take care of our first order of today, we wanted to construct a new plant around the area in the nearby forest, but the monsters there have been a topic of issue, your job is eliminating the monsters and securing the place, can you do that?** '' he asked.

'' **No problem, this isn't the first time we've dealt with monsters and it probably won't be our last** '' Kaneki replied chuckling lightly.

'' **even more monster hunting** '' Noire said sighing.

'' **well we'll be on our way, we will be back once the area has been cleared** '' Kaneki said, walking towards the forest with Noire and Compa right behind him.

'' **Do be careful now! and take care!** '' Ganache shouted with positivity in his voice.

When Kaneki and the others were out of sight he turned around and faced the president directly.

'' **President...that black haired girl** '' Ganache quietly said.

'' **So you also noticed it?** '' the President said, frowning his eyebrows.

'' **even through work clothes she looks exactly like her, is that a coincidence?** '' Ganache said.

'' **She has been missing the past few days right?** '' the President reluctantly asked.

'' **Yes, so it's very likely that it is her, what do we do?** '' Ganache rubbed his chin.

'' **Nothing, we have no proof, but keep an extra eye out for her** '' the President firmly said, before going back inside the building.

Ganache adjusted his glasses grinning mildly.

'' **Don't worry President, i'll keep a close eye on her** '' He chuckled, planning ahead for what was to come.

Deep in the forest, a clearing with trees to either side and full grown grass everywhere, nearly like a jungle, our bunch enters.

'' **Seems this is the place he instructed us about** '' Kaneki called to the others behind him, struggling with the grass to walk in.

'' **Is this really a forest? it looks like a jungle!** '' Noire mildly shouted, slashing away at the tall grass infront of her as she walked, with Compa behind her.

'' **I-is this the area Kaneki? it looks so overgrown, like...nature's severely implanted here** '' Compa asked hesitantly.

Kaneki nodded his head '' **Yeah, it's more serene here, but we ain't here for that, let's get this over with quickly look over there** '' Kaneki pointed forward towards a group of monsters that already had their eyes on Kaneki, Noire and Compa.

Kaneki slowly assumed his stance while putting on his ghoul mask, Compa took her giant syringe out prepping up, Noire elegantly stanced herself with her rapier.

The group of monsters came closer, there must've been atleast about 15 or 20 they looked vicious.

'' **Be on your guard, if they manage to outwit you or surround you it'll be hard to help, so Noire you stick with Compa** '' Kaneki forewarned them with a serious tone, materializing his kagune.

Noire chuckled '' **You don't have to say that twice** '' Her blade reflecting in the light of the sky.

'' **If you get injured i'll be here to help** '' Compa replied.

'' **Let's go!** '' Kaneki yelled running head-on with the bunch followed by Noire and Compa.

The sounds of swords slashing, the echoes of monsters disappearing would be there for a while.

'' **My my...they really seem like a unique bunch** '' a whispering voice said, spying on Kaneki and the others still engaging the group of monsters.

hidden away, but kept close tabs on them.

 **-23 minutes later-**

The aftermath of the battle was only left with a great deal of heavy panting and more exp acquired, but yet still Kaneki's level was at '' **N/A** '' it was so weird.

'' **w-well...that was...certainly...easy** '' Noire proclaimed holding onto her knees while panting.

'' **It's like the deeper we go, the monsters get so much harder** '' Compa replied.

'' **what's done is done, there's nothing we can do about it now, let's head back to Ganache and report the area's been secured** '' Kaneki said, standing straight up, and prepping to go back where they came from.

As the day continued onwards, evening came slowly, they successfully reported back to Ganache and he happily gave them a coin purse with what was supposedly this worlds currency.

At evening's arrival they returned back to Chian's cafeteria.

'' **So, how'd it go on your first day?** '' Chian replied mischievously.

Kaneki sat down, and grinned '' **Hard at first, but easy to adapt, i think we've gained their trust** '' leaning back and relaxin abit.

'' **And? did you gain any information about Avenir?** '' she stared concerned at Kaneki.

'' **Not anything too crucial, only that their building a plant out in the deep parts of the forest** '' he stated.

'' **Another one!?** '' Chian outbursted.

'' **With more and more plants the nature will thin out and get destroyed! we have to hurry** '' Chian said, biting one of her nails.

'' **Don't worry, we'll take Avenir down** '' Kaneki proclaimed, clenching his fist and remembering his goal for this peace he strived for.

What they didn't know was the door was at a very small creak open, and a figure spied on them from it.  
'' **My oh my...their conversation seems so intriguing, maybe i should show them how the true power of Avenir feels against them** '' The figure whispered before walking away.

the moon uncovering itself upon the sky, and shined upon the figure.  
It was Ganache.

 ** _Chaoticshock here!  
i finally made it in the new year, it undoubtedly took a long time and many of you waited long, i apologize for that i just have a couple of things to announce.  
1: i've hindered this comic for some time yes yes, but in real life i've been taking crucial career choices and are still undergoing driving lessons which i strongly need to pass in.  
2: i'm not exaggorating and never will but, i will always no matter continue this story until it's full end has been brought.  
i'm happy you all sticked through all that waiting with me, and the next chapter will be pumped!_**

 ** _PS: it may take some time with the next chapter as i'm still in the middle of certain situations but i promise the next chapter will come._**


	11. Chapter 10: Calm before the Storm

The night went on and on, Kaneki sat at the end of one of the tables watching how funny it was seeing Compa eat pudding and have fun with Noire, it was like two complete opposites.

He sat calmy watching the relaxing scene unfold, while staring at the table, his mildly-warm coffee mug was still fresh there, he slowly grabbed it and took a sip.

'' **Still like it black** '' he muttered, suddenly memorizing the lessons he got from Manager, how he was teached how to make a great cup of coffee, if compared to this, then he'd proudly take over and make all the coffee from now on.

Chian slowly sat herself down next to him and drank her own cup of coffee while also looking at Noire and Compa's interactions with a smile.

'' **You all seem so familiar with each other, have you known each other for long?** '' she asked, taking another sip from her coffee cup.

Kaneki chuckled and stared at them while slowly gaining a smile '' **Nah, but it feels like that, we only met a couple of days ago** ''

'' **I see...well you all make a great team, it's been a while since this place has had it's share of joy with it's customers** '' she said smiling, while pointing at the cafeteria with both hands, nearly pointing all over the place.

Kaneki sipped the last of his coffee before standing up stretching his arms '' **well, i think it's nearly time to call it a day, we've gotta make sure to get our energy before doing our grand espionage** '' he jokingly said chuckling abit.

'' **you're right, go on ahead i'll stay up a little more** '' Chian said leaning back in her chair.

As Kaneki walked towards the stairs up to the rooms a voice yelled to him.

'' **Hey!** ''

As he turned his head towards the direction of the voice he saw Noire giving him a displeasing look.  
'' **Where do you think you're going?** '' she said, momentarily not talking with Compa.

Kaneki yawned on purpose and said '' **i was just on my way to bed, i don't know about you two but i'd want to regain my energy for our next mission** ''

Noire jumped off her chair, brushed off her clothes, and made a little wave to Compa before walking over to Kaneki.

'' **In any case you're probably right, let's get going** '' she said before walking up the stairs.

'' **wait, are you also going to bed now?** '' Kaneki asked puzzled while he walked up the stairs with Noire.

Noire looked behind at Kaneki and tilted her head '' **Yes? is there something wrong with that?** '' she said before gaining a small pouty face.

Kaneki couldn't stop smiling at this and patted her head '' **no no of course not, i just thought you'd want to talk more with Compa since you two have gotten a little closer** '' he walked past and forward of her.

Noire began blushing as the headpatting felt nice but aswell looking away '' **W-well you're just right, we need to take this mission seriously or else Lastation will suffer more** '' as she said this her cute face suddenly turned dark and gloomy, thinking about all the people that Avenir is feeding off.

Kaneki turned the handle and opened their room door '' **don't you worry Noire, Avenir won't get an inch past us, i'll assure that** '' he said, sitting down on his bed whilst smiling sincerely to her..

Noire moved her head down so her face wasn't visible, but in a near second she jumped forwards and embraced Kaneki in a hug still holding her head down.

'' **N-Noire?** '' Kaneki asked confused as to the hugging.

Noire mumbled something he couldn't quite make anything out of.

'' **W-what did you say?** '' he asked.

She raised her voice a little higher '' **This is...my thank you** '' she said still hugging him for a couple of more seconds, before quickly running over to her own bed and laid down staring at the wall.

'' **N-now turn off the lights!** '' she yelled sounding annoyed, but Kaneki just smiled and did what she asked, as the moonlight began shining in through the window, Kaneki's eyes got heavier and heavier.

He began to feel again a tugging warmth in his chest from the hug earlier, what was this? he was beginning to get weirded out as he had never felt it before.

As Kaneki stared at the ceiling slowly nearing his sleep he muttered.  
'' **I have a feeling...something big will happen tomorrow** '' he managed to get out before going out like a candle.

The next morning they slowly prepped up, getting their disguises back on and ventured out the door, Compa marching out more cheerful than usual, Noire right behind her yawning, and Kaneki lastly stopping at the door and waving goodbye to Chian.

'' **Time for another mission, take care** '' Kaneki said smiling.

'' **Be safe! all of you** '' Chian replied and clenched her fist in hope that everything would go as smoothly as it did yesterday.

As they once again came to face the giant building that was Avenir, they checked themselves in at the reception, waiting for Ganache to give them new assignments.

'' **Waiting sure is boring huh?** '' Noire asked, sitting in a chair next to Kaneki.

'' **It sure is, but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down, this is the main place for the bad causes you know?** '' Kaneki replied looking around at the many different people walking around the place.

'' **You're right, but it still feels off...these are my citizens, why would they want to ruin my land?** '' Noire said, pondering at the thought.

'' **i'm not sure...maybe to overthrow you? this whole ideal just feels fishy, as if somet- oh, there's Ganache** '' Kaneki spotted among the crowd of busy people walking and running around the place.

Kaneki stood up from the chair and watched as Ganache came closer with what looked like a file assignment in his hands.

Noire flicked Compa's forehead and she reacted quickly with covering it before also standing up, ans lastly Noire did it aswell.

'' **Alright folks, it's a busy day we've got alot ahead of us but it's nothing you can't handle, you just need to take these papers and go to the designated location for monster eradication, simple right?** '' Ganache smiled, handing over the papers to Kaneki.

'' **Seems simple enough, so just like always, go in, clear the area, and get back here to report right?** '' Kaneki asked, looking through the papers and noticing the location located in the papers were a place at the outskirts of the Residential city area of Lastation.

'' **Yes, that's correct** '' he replied, adjusting his glasses.

Kaneki walked past him and looked behind his shoulder to Compa and Noire '' **let's get going** '' he said, giving them a pleasant smile.

'' **D-don't get ahead of yourself, stupid!** '' Noire replied running onwards after him, and with Compa sighing and giggling behind her.

As they left, Ganache adjusted his glasses once more...with a malicious smile.

 _ **This is a Chapter that was half-done, but lost it's life after 2017 arrived, i apologize on that part, and i might've lost a feel for the characters but i still remember how they were in my heart, so i can surely get back into the rythm.**_

 _ **this is from now on gonna be a series that's gonna be more or less unstably updated as you've noticed with Very slow updating, i do apologize but real life takes priority, see you in the next chapter!**_

 ** _From ChaoticShock._**


End file.
